Kyojin Wonderland
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Kyojin Wonderland! Wahana Bertema Titan Dan dikelilingi 3 lapis tembok serta diurus oleh 3 gugus! Bagaimana pengalaman Eren, pemuda Baru yang masuk Recon Staff, Di dalam keseharian gaje Kyojin Wonderland! /Chapter 4 UPDATE! Chapter 4: Kyojin Wonderland vs Trans Studio Bandung! Unsur Rivaren selama di TSB! Read and find out!
1. Welcome to Kyojin Wonderland!

Hai! Shiro di sini! Mumpung belum mudik shiro pengen post fic yang sudah lama ada di benak shiro! Maaf kalau humornya Garing ya...

Oh iya shiro di sini mengucapkan:

_Selamat Idul Fitri!_

**Disclaimer: saya bisa dimakan Colossal Titan kalo ngaku Shingeki no Kyojin punya saya.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

Ch. 1: Welcome to Kyojin Wonderland!

Kyojin Wonderland!

Taman Bermain dengan permainan bertema Titans dan dilindungi 3 lapis Tembok super besar demi melindungi Wonderland dari gapaian para Titans yang suka mengejar kupu-kupu tanpa tahu mereka lari kemana (hah?)!

Staff di sini dibagi menjadi 3 gugus: pertama, Stationary Guard; mereka membersihkan dan menjaga tembok sekaligus penjual tiket di tembok di bawah pimpinan Dot Pixiv! (Eh Pixiv bukannya situs ya?)

Ada juga Military Staff (Police) yang kerjaannya me-maintenance, menjalankan dan membersihkan permainan! Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menjadi penjual makanan dan minuman di bawah arahan Nile Dawk!

Yang terakhir! Recon Staff(corps)! Banyak orang yang ingin masuk ke gugus ini karena mereka hanya perlu mencari ide baru dalam mengembangkan wahana permainan dan cara menjauhkan para Titans! Tetapi, banyak juga yang mengatakan bahwa masuk ke sini dapat berarti bunuh diri, karena...

"Kyaaaa Levi! Kamu bagus banget pakai baju maid itu! Ideku cemerlang kan?"

...Sebagian dipakai sebagai tikus percobaan. Ada yang punya ide pakai baju titan untuk maskot, pakai baju kupu-kupu untuk menjauhkan para titans, pokoknya semua yang dijadikan bahan percobaan itu harus para Recon Staff. Masalahnya, pemimpin gugus ini, Irvin Smith malah setuju dengan ide ini dan suka memotret-motret untuk bahan ancaman (hiii emang Hiruma Youichi apa?). Tetapi, sebagai ganti harus bekerja keras di sini mereka mendapat 3D maneuver demi kemudahan bergerak di dalam Wonderland.

Tentu saja, melakukan apapun yang di sini butuh pengalaman besuaaaarr! (Buat apa? -_-)! Maka mereka yang ingin ikut menjadi staff di Kyojin Wonderland harus mengikuti training dulu selama minimal 3 tahun di sekolah kyojin.

Dan, di dalam keseharian yang sangat aneh di Kyojin Wonderland itu, datanglah satu pemuda yang baru lulus...

"Nama saya Eren Yaeger! Yoroshiku!"

Eren berdiri di depan lapangan di mana para Recon Staff sedang mewawancarai anak-anak baru.

"Hmm... Kamu kenapa mau ikutan masuk Recon Staff?" Irvin, sang pewawancara, bertanya.

"Saya males membersihkan atau kerja di gugus lain!"

"... Oke, kenapa kamu mau jadi staff di sini?"

"Saya benci titan! Jadi saya mau mencoba membuat para Titans pergi dari sini!"

"Mengapa?"

"Waktu saya SD, kupu-kupu yang susah-susah ditangkep buat PR musim panas diambil sama titan! Saya jadi dimarahi habis-habisan!"

"Hmm... Oke, lulus."

"YEEEESSSSS!" Teriak Eren sambil berlari ke arah HQ Recon Staff.

"Kamu! Siapa namamu?!"

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Hm... Kenapa rambutmu hitam?!"

"Saya turunan asia, pak."

"Kenapa pakai syal?!"

"Biar keren pak."

"Game apa yang paling disukai?!"

"Radiant Historia."

"Nomor HP?!"

"0865-xxx-4532"

"Hmmm... Oke, lulus."

"Anu, pak... Rasanya pertanyaan tadi tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan Recon Staff sama sekali deh..."

"Gue tahu. Gue cuma lagi bosen. Selanjutnya!"

"Saya Armin Arlert!"

"... Seiyuu-mu cewek ya?"

"Eh? Iya..."

"Oh, bagus! Kita jadi punya stok cowok shota buat experimen maskot baju maid! Lulus!"

"... *sweatdrop*"

"Selanjutnya!"

Dan wawancara pun berlanjut...

* * *

"BAIK! Kalian semua yang lulus wawancara, sekarang akan dibimbing belajar! Untuk pertama, Levi! Kamu ajarin grup Eren, Mikasa dan Armin!"

"Roger." Levi menjawab panggilan bos anehnya itu.

"Eren, Mikasa, Armin, ini Levi, pembimbing kalian mulai sekarang." Irvin berkata sambil menunjuk ke Levi. Tiba-tiba 3 orang yang disebut itu berdiri.

"...kenapa?" Tanya Irvin.

"Oh, nggak, pak. saya cuma bisa ngeliat ujung rambutnya Levi dari sin- BUOGH?!" Eren langsung kena tusuk. 3D maneuver-nya Levi. Mikasa langsung diselubungi aura hitam layaknya Naruto pas jadi kyubi berekor 4 dan hampir mempersiapkan pedang ke arah Levi jika tidak ditahan Armin.

"Oke, bocah-bocah. Ikuti aku." Seru Levi datar sambil berjalan keluar HQ. Daripada cari masalah lagi, ya udah mereka mengikuti saja.

"Ano... Pak, kita hari ini mau ngapain?" Tanya Eren yang hidup lagi jadi Undead #dipotongpedang3Dmaneuver-nyaEren.

"Perkenalan wahana di sini. Ikuti aku, Bocah." Levi sedikit menekankan kata 'Bocah'. Masih marah kayaknya.

Mereka lalu mulai terbang-terbang (?) Dengan 3D maneuver ke arah wahana pertama, yaitu...

**1. Colossal Coaster.**

"Nah, bocah, liat kan itu coaster merah yang super gede dan super cepet itu?"

Eren, Mikasa dan Armin ngangguk setelah melihat coaster segede Giratina yang relnya berwarna merah dan coaster-nya bergambar colossal titan lagi caramel danssen. (Eren: kok caramel danssen sih? Shiro: suka-suka author dong.)

"Itu Colossal Coaster. Sekarang Recon Staff sedang berdiskusi untuk menaruh maskot dengan cosplay colossal titan di situ. Ini wahana yang paling disukai pengunjung. Moving on..." Jelas Levi yang sepertinya bosan.

"Anu... Levi-sama?" Mikasa bertanya saat mereka berhenti sejenak di dahan pohon.

"Ng?"

"Itu coaster kecepatannya berapa? Kok saya sampai gak bisa lihat ya?"

"Ng... Kira-kira 5000 km/jam."

"... Gak bahaya tuh buat penumpang?"

"Gak kok. Coaster itu sudah dipasangi pengaman yang ditempeli super glue."

"*facepalm*"

"Ada pertanyaan lain? Nggak? Bagus." Levi tidak memberi kesempatan menjawab sama sekali.

Sedangkan Armin menoleh sedikit sambil mendengarkan komentar mereka yang naik coaster. Kira-kira yang didrngarnya seperti ini:

"GYAAAAA TOLOOONNGGG!"

"GUE BISA MATIIII!"

"GODDAMMIT!"

"F***KKK!"

"KYAAAAAAAA! KAMI-SAMA AKU BELOM MAU MATIIII!"

"HUEEEEKKK!"

"NEMPEEELL! BAJU GUE GAK BISA LEPAS!"

* * *

**2. Baling Baling Titan/ Kyojin Copter**

"Nah, yang ini Baling-baling Titan, atau lebih suka disebut Kyojin Copter."

Eren, Mikasa dan Armin berhenti sebentar untuk melihat wahana tersebut. Wahana itu mirip dengan Vertigo di Trans Studio, tapi di bagian pusatnya terliha Tangan Titan yang sedang memegang tali 3D maneuver sedang baling-balingnya diwarnai seperti tali 3D maneuver yang di ujung tertancap 2 kursi tempat pengunjung duduk. Dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga jika diputar, seperti terlihat Titan yang memutar-mutar tali 3D maneuver.

"Pengunjung suka sama ini?" Tanya Armin.

"Yep. Kedudukannya menandingi Colossal Coaster." Jawab Levi.

"Emm.. Temanya... Unik..." Jawab Armin yang gak pengen cari masalah.

"Yeah. Itu Idenya Irvin."

_**'Pantesan**_' batin Armin, Eren, Mikasa

* * *

**3. Kyorra-Kyorra (Kyojin Korra-Korra)**

"Nah, ini Kyorra-Kyorra. Singkatan dari Kyojin Korra-Korra"

_**'Kok namanya jadi alay begitu disingkat?**_' Batin Eren.

Kyorra-Kyorra ini semacam Korra-Korra dari Dufan. Tapi di ujung kanan dan kiri terlihat tinju tangan kyojin hingga ketika dijalankan kelihatannya seperti para kyojin menonjok korra-korra itu ke kiri dan kanan.

* * *

**4. Armored Ghost House.**

"Ini Armored Ghost house." Jelas levi sambil menunjuk ke rumah besar berwarna ungu di bawah.

"Di dalemnya ada apa?" Tanya Eren.

"Hn? Biasalah, Kunti-Titan (kuntilanak), pocong Titan, Slender Titan, dan sebagainya... Tapi di bagian dalem ada yang bisa bikin orang trauma dan Histeris."

"? Apa emangnya?"

Levi tidak menjawab tapi menunjuk ke orang dibawah yang sedang lari keluar dari rumah hantu sambil teriak:

"KYAAAAAAA ADA ARMORED TITAN PAKE BAJU HATSUNE MIKU MENARI LAGU PO PI PO SAMBIL PEGANG NEGI!"

"...dan itulah yang ada di dalem. Mau lihat?" Eren langsung geleng-geleng.

* * *

"Oke, itulah top 4 wahana kita. Kita lanjutkan besok."

"Eh... Emang Levi-sama mau ke mana?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Nganterin ini ke Irvin." Mikasa melihat sebentar barang yang ditunjukan Levi dan langsung Sweatdrop melihatnya.

Di kantor Irvin...

"Ooh! Levi! Kamu bawa 'itu'?!"

"Iya, pak. Saya baru beli di toko depan stasiun sana."

"Akhirnya! Edisi Lengkap anime _Pretty Cure!"_

_Gubrak_

* * *

Oke. Itulah chapter 1! Tenang ini bukan one-shot. shiro akan segera tulis chapter 2. Maaf jika tidak terlalu bagus...

Oh iya, saya katakan lagi:

Selamat hari raya idul fitri!

Terakhir...

Review? :3


	2. Pesta Rakyat

Yo, minnaaaa... Shiro di sini kembali dengan Kyojin Wonderland chapter 2!

Maaf ya soal Erwin Smith jadi Irvin Smith... Soalnya Shiro bingung, di anime namanya Erwin tapi di wikia-nya Irvin. Mulai sekarang pakai Erwin aja deh.

Ah, sebelumnya, jawab review dulu!

_**Android5Family- shiro pertama dapet inspirasi setelah melihat 'Keyblade airlines' oleh Mitoshi Koro. Lalu dikembangkan dengan ditulis secara spontan sehingga lahirlah fic gaje ini!**_

_**IsmiHana- Terimakasih! Saya senang fic saya disukai... \(^0^)/**_

Makasih ya bagi semua yang membaca, memfavorite, me review dan memfollow fic saya!

Selamat ulang tahun ke-68 indonesia! Maaf shiro gak menang di lomba apapun dan ga bawa kado \(TT^TT)/

Saa, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Armin, Eren dan Mikasa duduk melingkar di meja bermandikan lampu remang-remang dan berbisik satu sama lain...

"Sekarang sudah tanggal 16..."

"Ya... Itu berarti, sekaranglah saat-saat paling penting di selama kita ada di Recon Staff..."

"... Posisi dan nyawa menjadi taruhannya..."

"Ya... Inilah saatnya untuk..."

...

...

"**PESTA RAKYAT!"**

_**Gubrak**_

Ch.2: Pesta Rakyat

***opening song dimulai***

**Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!**

**Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni**

**Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru**

**Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawara-**

"Eren, kenapa kamu nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri?"

"Eh? Oh nggak kok! Hahaha..."

* * *

"Yak, seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini pesta rakyat..."

Erwin berdiri di atas panggung sambil memberikan pengumumuman kepada jemaahnya #plakked

"Sebelum memulai kegiatan, semuanya akan pemanasan dulu, dan acara-acara hari ini akan diberitahukan secara dadakan! semua ikuti Levi ke aula dan mulai pemanasan sekarang!"

Levi pun pergi ke arah aula dan disusul oleh para anggota Recon staff seperti diikuti anak-anak bebek... Kecuali yang memimpin justru anak bebeknya, yang mengikuti induk-induk bebek. #dibunuhLevi

-Aula Recon Staff yang super luas-

Di aula, dipisah jadi 2 grup yaitu anggota lama yang pemanasannya dipimpin Petra dan anggota baru yang dipimpin Levi. Kata Erwin sih, anak-anak baru mau di MOS. Terdengarlah suara Petra yang memberikan perintah pemanasan disusul oleh suara anggota baru yang berbisik-bisik.

"Oke! Karena mau pesta rakyat, jadi hari ini pemanasannya _cuma_ 500 kali push-up, 200 sit-up, lari 100 keliling, bench press 600 kali, dan panjat tebing 1000 m 60 kali naik-turun, OK?" Perintah Petra setelah melihat kertas yang berisi perintah dari Erwin.

"Waduh yang bukan MOS aja pemanasannya segitu! Gimana kita yang di MOS?"

"Jangan-jangan 2 kali lipatnya..."

"Tidaakk kentang yang kumakan pagi ini bisa dimuntahin kalau olahraga segitu banyak!"

"AH SIAL! SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN EPISODE 18 CLIFF-HANGER LAGI!"

"Berisik, Eren! Kamu ngapain nontonin diri sendiri?! Dasar narsis!"

"Tunggu, kapan kamu sempet nonton? Pagi ini habis bangun kita langsung ke sini kan?"

"Ra-ha-si-a :3"

"... Eren, kamu jadi makin shota kalau ngomongnya gitu..."

"Berisik, Mikasa! Kalo mau shota, Armin baru Shota!"

"Sepertinya fans tidak bilang begitu. Buktinya kamu banyak fan art yang shota sementara fan art Armin keren-keren..."

"Hoo?! Nantang?!"

"Kuterima kapanpun."

"Hookelah kalo begitu!"

"Woi kok kalian malah berantem sih..."

"Tapi kudenger pemanasan MOS itu jahat banget lho..."

"Masa?! Waduh mati gue kalo harus panjat tebing..."

"Woi bocah-bocah. Diem bentar." Levi memukul lantai pake sapu yang dia pegang untuk menarik perhatian para anggota yang ribut (terutama Mikasa dan Eren yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus _Ancient Kyojin dan Prome-Kyojin *)_

"Nah, seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini kalian akan di MOS... Maka langkah pertama..."

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

"Perkenalkan diri kalian ke semua anggota sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi satu sama lain."

...

...

...

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

"GYAAAA MENDING MATI AKU!"

"TIDAAAAKK! APAPUN SELAIN ITU!"

"THE F*CK?!"

"SESEORANG BUNUH AKU SEKARAAANNGG!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Dalam sekejap pun aula penuh dengan teriakan histeris para anggota MOS (dan tertawaan kecil anggota lama) tetapi sekali lagi dihentikan oleh Levi yang melemparkan sapunya tepat ke arah kepala Eren dan spontan membuat semua diam karena takut (kecuali Mikasa yang diam menahan amarah).

"Woi. Pilih. Itu. Atau. Bersihin seluruh sudut Kyojin Wonderland?"

Terdengar sedikit keluhan dari murid, tetapi akhirnya mereka melihat satu sama lain dan memeluk dan mencium pipi teman sambil menangis pasrah. (TT_TT)

"Uhuuhu... Namaku Eren..."

"Aku Jean..."

"Aku Mikasa. "

"MIKASAAA! KENALAN DENGANKU DOONNGG!"

"Aku cuma mau kenalan dengan Eren."

"A-aku Armin... "

"Aku sasha... Mau kentang?"

"Namaku..."

"Namaku..."

"Aku..."

Dan perkenalan yang memilukan (?) Itu pun berlanjut...

Setelah pemanasan mereka langsung beralih ke lomba pesta rakyat yang pertama, yaitu...

* * *

I_**. Panjat Wall Maria (panjat pinang)**_

"GILA AJA! NGGAK MUNGKIN BISA ATUH KITA MANJAT WALL MARIA TANPA 3D GEAR!" Protes Eren kepada Armin ketika sudah sampai di depan wall maria.

"Yah, tapi hadiahnya lumayan kan? Maksudku, worth it gitu walau harus manjat tembok setinggi 50 m lebih..."

"Emang apa hadiahnya?"

" Voucher beli sandwich yakisoba buat di Cafetaria."

"... Hadiah gitu mana ada yang ma- HUOH?! MIKASA BERAPI-API?!"

"... Sandwich yakisoba...makanan langka yang konon menjadi legenda... Aku mau itu..."

***bwooosshhhhhh***

"A-anu... Mikasa... Dai...joobu?"

Mikasa tiba-tiba langsung melompat dan bergerak di atas tembok itu bagaikan ninja, bergerak ke kanan ke kiri secepat kilat.

"DIA BUKAN MANUSIA!"

"Eh, sebentar kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, kayaknya di sepatu Mikasa ada per..."

"Emang boleh?!" Tanya Eren ke Petra di belakangnya.

"Yah, satu-satunya aturan cuma gak boleh pakai 3D gear kan? Tidak ada yang bilang kita gak boleh begitu. Ahahaha~"

"Apaaa?"

Setelah mendengar peraturan tadi, yang lain langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya ke kamar dan kembali lagi membawa barang-barang aneh. Ada yang bawa grappling hook, tali, roket (?), ada juga yang pakai jurus Earthbending, karyu-no-hookoo, water gun dari pokemon mereka, ada juga yang bawa enggrang, tongkat yang panjang banget, bahkan ada yang bawa naga.

"Tunggu, boleh pakai cara apa saja selain 3D gear kan?" Tanya Eren kepada Petra dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"HOOOKEH!" Eren lalu menggigit tangannya sampai berdarah dan berubah menjadi Titan sehingga ia dengan gampangnya mengambil Voucher cafetaria itu.

"Yak, pemenangnya Eren...!" Seru Petra sambil bertepuk tangan sementara Armin pandangannya masih shock.

* * *

II. _**Lomba makan kerupuk.**_

"Dengar ya, minnaaa... Di acara ini grand prize nya adalah album lengkap limited edition Revo! Peraturan game ini adalah menghabiskan kerupuk yang digantung..!"

Hanji memberikan penjelasan acara kali ini. Dan serentak semua anggota agak curiga. Tapi yah masa bodo amat, yang penting game ini gampang dan hadiahnya album REVO! Eren pun segera pemanasan sebentar dan pergi ke arah tempat perlombaan yaitu di lapangan Kyojin Wonderland. Aneh, kenapa tempat ini kosong melompong...?

"Hmm... Mana kerupuknya?" Tanya Sasha dengan mata mulai kelaparan

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang aneh deh di sini..."

"Melihat apa yang ada di game sebelum ini, itu sangat mungkin..."

Eren pun mulai jalan sedikit ke depan dan melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Ia pun kembali melihat ke arah teman-temannya lagi, kenapa mereka mukanya seperti melihat kunti-titan begitu? Ada sesuatu di wajah Eren? Oh itu wajah aslinya deng wakakak :D #dipukulEren Nggak, mereka melihat ke arah belakangnya Eren. Eren pun membalikan badan dan dia kaget besar melihat bahwa di belakangnya ada mahluk yang sama dengan yang mencuri kupu-kupunya bertahun-tahun lalu.

'_Colossal Titan!'_

Serentak semua murid berlari ke mana-mana karena takut Titan itu akan menginjak mereka, sementara Hanji dengan asiknya makan popcorn dari atas kursi penonton sambil berkata dan berpose ala aku no musume;

"Kuulangi lagi, ya, minnaaaa.. Peraturannya adalah makan habis kerupuk yang digantung... Di telinga Colossal Titan! Ohohohoho...!"

"APAAAAAAA?!"

"... Demi album Revo aku rela mati!"

"YEAAAAHHH!"

Beberapa anggota (termasuk Eren, Mikasa dan Armin mulai memakai 3D gear mereka untuk sampai di pundak Titan Tersebut dan dengan lincahnya menghindari batu yang jatuh dan serbuan tangan titan menuju ke kerupuk yang digantung di telinga titan. Sasha pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengigit kerupuk tersebut, tetapi sepertinya di sinilah si Hanji Zoe telah menyiapkan perangkap buat mereka...

"Oh iya! Kerupuk-kerupuk itu sudah didiamkan selama Sebulan di udara terbuka, jadi memang alot,OK?"

"BILANG DARI AWAL ATUH!"

Di atas kepala Armin tiba-tiba muncul bohlam dan dia pun segera mengambil kerupuk tersebut dan turun ke bawah.

"Oi, Armin! Elu mau ke mana?!" Teriak Eren yang dengan baka-nya malah masih mencoba memakan kerupuk alot tersebut.

Armin tidak menjawab melainkan segera mengambil griller dan tempat menumbuk nasi lalu memanaskan kerupuk itu sampai tidak terlalu alot dan menumbuknya sampai jadi pecahan-pecahan yang bisa langsung ditelan. Setelah memakan 'bubuk' kerupuk tersebut dan minum air, Hanji pun bertepuk tangan sambil mengumumumkan juara lomba ke dua.

"Yak, pemenangnya Armin! Pinter juga kamu, Shota-min!"

_'Shota-min? Alay amat'_

_'Dafuq'_

Batin Eren dan Mikasa.

* * *

II_**I. Tarik Tambang**_

"Eren, sini sebentar. Erwin bilang dia perlu kau untuk lomba kali ini." Panggil Levi.

"Roger." Jawab Eren sambil berjalan ke arah kantornya Erwin sementara Levi mengumumkan lomba selanjutnya

"Nah, Bocah-bocah. Untuk lomba tarik tambang ini kalian akan mendapat Kingdom Keyblade limited Edition ukuran asli dan dibuat se asli mungkin. Peraturannya simple, menanglah dalam 2 kali dengan menarik tambang sampai ke arah yang ditentukan."

"Heh Simple amat. Yakin gak ada yang aneh nih?"

Mereka pun segera keluar ke arah lapangan tadi dimana sudah terdapat 3 tambang (anggota dibagi jadi 3 tim) beserta lawan-lawan mereka di seberang yang sedang membunyikan tulang leher, tangan dan jari-jari mereka sambil melihat ke arah anggota dengan mata bersinar.

"Oke! Mari kita mulai pengenalan tim-tim kita hari ini!" Teriak Hanji dan Petra lewat mike sebagai announcer.

"Di sisi A! Grup Jean, Sasha, dan 7 orang OC yang lebih baik tidak usah disebutkan melawan... Female Titan!"

"Di sisi B! Grup Mikasa dan lain-lain melawan... Titan Eren!"

"Sedangkan di sisi C! Grup Armin dkk melawan... Armored Titan!"

"Semua! Siap di posisi...!"

"MULAAAII!"

*TENG!*

* * *

Babak 1: Female Titan vs Jean, Sasha dan lain-lain.

"SEMUANYAAAA! TARIIKK!" Teriak Jean tapi tambangnya tidak bergerak sama sekali sedangkan si female titan cuma memegang tambang tersebut dengan 2 jari sambil berjongkok dan akhirnya dia menarik tali itu sedikit sehingga semua orang berjatuhan.

**Grup A: YOU LOSE**

**Female Titan: WINNER**!

* * *

Babak 2: Mikasa dkk vs Titan Eren.

Mikasa melihat Titan Eren dengan penuh amarah sementara yang lain sudah pingsan terlempar tarikan Eren di tambang.

"Gue gak tahu kenapa Eren bisa jadi Titan..." Kata Mikasa.

"TAPI GUE GAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU YANG BIKIN EREN TELANJANG DI DEPAN UMUM!" Teriaknya sambil menarik tambang.

**Grup B: WINNER!**

**Titan Eren: YOU LOSE**.

* * *

Babak 3: Armin dkk vs Armored titan

"HUOOOOO!" Teriak seorang random stranger yang sedang menarik tambang. Armin tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya dan memotong tali itu tepat di belahan Armored titan dan membuat tali dan para anggotanya terlempar melewati garis.

**Grup C: WINNER!**

**Armored titan: YOU LOSE.**

Maka dengan begitu keyblade dibagikan kepada grup B dan C.

* * *

_**IV. Relay Run Tokoh Indonesia.**_

"Dengar ya, kali ini semua harus cosplay menjadi tokoh Indonesia dan melakukan lari tiga kaki! Untuk kostum sudah dipersiapkan, tinggal pilih... Nanti yang kalah akan dapat hukumaan...OK?" Jelas Petra dengan singkat, padat, dan gaje #ehh

Dan lomba pun dimulai.

Eren berpasangan dengan Armin berpakaian baju Soekarno dan Moh. Hatta.

Mikasa dan Sasha dengan baju R.A Kartini dan Cut nyak Dien.

Jean dan Marco dengan baju Pattimura dan Pangeran Diponogoro.

Connie dan Reiner sebagai Ki hajar Dewantara dan Pangeran Antasari.

Krista dan Ymir sebagai Martha Khristina Tiahahu dan Dewi Sartika.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang membedakan mereka dengan yang asli adalah 3D gear mereka yang terpasang di pinggang.

Saat berlomba pun, semua berusaha keras dengan baju nggak enak jaman dulu sehingga bahkan Mikasa memakai 3D gearnya sambil menarik-narik Sasha yang setelah itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Pada akhirnya pasangan Krista dan Ymir-lah yang menang.

* * *

_**V. Punishment game**_

"Sekarang saatnya punishment game."

Seru Erwin datar.

"Mereka yang kegitannya jelek akan dihukum!"

"EEHHHHH?!"

"Yang dihukum hari ini adalah..."

"EREN YAEGAR!"

"... (Kok rasanya mudah ditebak banget sih...)"

"Kamu udah cuma menangin voucher, titan-mu dikalahin mikasa lagi! Kamu harus pakai baju maid seharian!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Author's note:

*) diambil dari 'Ancient Summon' dan 'Promenance' dari Last Story.

Wah ini lebih panjang dari yang kukira... Ya sudahlah namanya juga pesta rakyat!

Maaf makin ke bawah makin ga lucu dan garing humornya...

Untuk Female Titan, Shiro sudah tahu sih, siapa yang sebetulnya adalah Female Titan, tapi mending jangan spoiler buat yang nunggu SnK ep. 20.

Untuk Kyojin Wonderland, Shiro membuka tempat Request untuk tema chapter selanjutnya! Boleh apapun! Saya akan menulisnya!

Terakhir... (Waduh Shiro udah pegel ngetik nih _._)

Review? :3


	3. Roller coaster try out!

Haaii minna-saaann~ Shiro di sini! Maaf updatenya lama banget...

Jawab Review:

-IsmiHana: hahaha, makasih ya... Saya jadi semangat lagi karena cerita di review! YOSH! Dan, terimakasih untuk idenya yang akan dipakai untuk 2 chapter ke depan. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mereview! :D

Oke, daripada saya cing cong ga jelas kelamaan mending langsung ke disclaimer saja deh...

**Disclaimer: SnK itu bukan punya saya.**

**...**

**...**

**(TUNGGU DISCLAIMERNYA CUMAN GITU AJA?!)**

**Terimakasih bagi IsmiHana yang telah memberi tema untuk cerita ini!**

...Eren! Mana opening theme song-nya?!

Eren: ogah! Malu-maluin!

* * *

_Ch. 3: Roller Coaster Try-outs_

"Try ouuut?"

Muka Eren beralis sebelah naik sambil mengahadap ke arah sahabatnya yang berambut pirang dan alis setebel punya Erwin itu.

"Iya, aku denger dari Hanji, kita harus ikutan try-out dulu baru bisa jadi anggota Recon Staff secara resmi."

"Apaan tuh? Aku gak pernah denger!"

"Katanya sih, cuma nyobain wahana baru kok. Aman atau nggak gitu..."

"Kamu sadar gak sih itu artinya kita bisa mati kalau wahana itu gak bener?"

"Oh iya,ya bener juga."

"..."

"Tapi, kata Petra mah suruh nyobain wahana-wahana, biar terbiasa." Balas Sasha yang dari tadi sedang merebus kentangnya pakai kompor listrik.

"Lah ini-_WOI SAS ITU UDAH MENDIDIH_- mana yang bener?"

"Kalau melihat sifat mereka, mungkin 'teori' Petra lebih bener."

_**GROOOOOAAAARRRR!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan rogue titan hasil dari pentungan titan yang dibuat hanji yang berarti menandakan semua staff harus berkumpul.

"Serius, gimana caranya Titan Fangirl itu bisa sih bikin pentungan yang bunyinya begitu?"

"Jangan-jangan pakai ilmu hitam..."

"Hitam? Dari benua hitam ya?"

"HUSSSIAH ARMIN! JANGAN NGOMONG YANG RASIS BEGITU!"

":3? Aku cuma mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Hanji-san..."

**'HANJIIIIII...'** Batin Eren dan Connie.

Hanji bersin-bersin.

* * *

"Yak, minna-san, seperti yang kalian tahu, untuk secara resmi masuk Recon Staff, kalian harus mencoba dan beradaptasi pada wahana-wahana di sini!" Erwin berceramah di atas panggung aula Recon Staff.

"Tuh kan apa gue bilang 'teori' Petra yang bener." Bisik Eren.

"...oleh karena itu, kalian harus mentry-out Colossal Coaster!"

...

...

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

**-Colossal Coaster**

"Haduuhh... Gawat nih, aku gabung ke recon staff karena aku gak tahan harus ngurusin wahana yang cepet gini... Goncangan Kuda aja bisa bikin aku pusing..."

"Jean! Muka kayak kuda gitu gak tahan sama kuda?!"

"Tahu apa kamu, Armin!" Jean melemparkan baskom milik bu pengurus ke arah muka Armin. Yang sayangnya meleset dan, bagaikan bumerang, meluncur kembali ke arah muka Jean sementara Armin hanya berdiri dengan tampang inosen begini (0v0)?

_**GROOOAAAAARRR!**_

Pentungan rogue titan kembali berbunyi. Semua anggota pun berkumpul di depan Colossal Coaster. (Minus Jean yang sedang asyik meratapi mukanya yang seperti slenderman sekarang)

* * *

"Oke, kamera siap, Win." Seru Mike dari atas tiang sambil memegangi kamera (dengan selotip yang terpasang secara berantakan) yang mengarah ke arah Colossal Coaster.

"Bagus! Kita bisa mulai sekarang!"

"Eh-HEEM!... Ehe-mm _uhuk ohook!.._."

"GYAAAAA!" *BRUK!* batukan Erwin membuat Mike jatuh dari atas tiang dengan 'elit'nya.

"Eh... Sori, Mike. Oke, _yang lebih penting_..."

**'Yang lebih penting?! Anj**g ini si Erwin *#$#:%¥' batin Mike**.

"Kita sekarang ak-HACHUU!-an mencoba menaik-HACHUU!-i Colossal Coaster-HACHUU!- nanti kalian akan naik semuanya-HACHUU!- di atas..." Kata Erwin sambil bersin-bersin. Mungkin ada yang mengutuknya kali? Ah, wae [1].

* * *

"Kayaknya nyeremin deh..." Armin gemetaran hebat di bangkunya, Bumi aja gemetaran (?). Jean yang duduk di sebelahnya pun mengambil tangan Armin dan menaruhnya di bantal yang sedang ia tiduri. Lumayan, mirip bantal pijet.

"Hallah gitu aja takut, Min." Celetuk Eren, yang duduk di sebelah Mikasa.

"Eren, kamu sendiri pernah nangis kan waktu naik bianglala dulu?"

"MIKASA KAU PENGKHIANAT!"

"Oi. Bisa diem gak sih." Annie menjambak rambut Eren yang ada di belakangnya sampai Eren pitak sedikit.

"A-Annie, kayaknya itu terlalu kasa-"

Reiner yang duduk di sebelah Annie langsung dibungkam mulutnya oleh deathglare milik Annie.

"Mi-minna san, jangan bertengkar..." Christa yang berada di belakang Armin berkata kecil.

"Cih, kapan ini mau jalan? Lama amat..." Ymir duduk bertopang kaki di sebelah Christa.

"Yah-nyam-bukannya kata Heichou Roller-nyam-Coaster ini emang-nyam- dibikin biar-nyam-ngagetin?"

"Sasha... Mending jangan makan banyak-banyak deh, kalo kamu muntah bisa-bisa kena aku tau..." Seru Connie yang sudah mendapat serpihan-serpihan kentang dari teman sebelahnya.

"Nyam- enak tau-nyam."

"Kita cuma bersepuluh-bersepuluh ini?"

"Gak juga sih-nyam- lihat tuh ada Berthold di paling belakang. Kita bersebelas-nyam"

"Sasha, sudah kubilang berhenti ma-"

"_Roller Coaster dijalankan!_" Teriak Hannes yang dengan (sangat) sengaja menekan tombol mulai ketika mereka makan.

"-KAAAAAAANNN!?"

Colossal Coaster pun langsung berjalan turun dengan kecepatan 3 milyar km/jam, membuat Sasha memuntahkan kentangnya ke arah belakang. Fyuh, untung Berthold ada di belakang Connie.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"*#$£% ±#$€!"

"DA FAHK?!"

"..." (Sudah jelas ini Mikasa dan Annie)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU PAMAN HANNEESSS!"

Hannes hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan muka jahil.

*CKLEK!*

Kamera memfoto adegan 'dramatis' tersebut dari atas tiang dan fotonya langsung keluar di printer-nya Levi. Erwin langsung menyabet foto tersebut dan melihatnya sementara teriakan masih terdengar di belakang sambil tercampur dengan suara Sasha yang muntah lagi. Seluruh anggota Recon Staff yang berdiri di situ serentak membuka payung dan Muntahan Sasha langsung jatuh tak mengenai mereka. Erwin tetap senyam-senyum gaje melihat foto-foto tersebut. Levi, Hanji, Mike, Gunther, Auruo dan Petra mendekat untuk melihat hasil foto tersebut.

"Wah muka Eren aneh banget! Tuh liat dia mukanya putih banget kayak abis melihat ibunya dimakan Titan aja!"

"Lihat tuh si Christa mukanya bersinar kena matahari." Mendengar omongan Auruo, Para fans Christa dan Ymir (yang loncat turun) langsung pesan foto tadi ukuran 100 m x 100 m kepada Petra.

"... Kenapa kamu ambil foto pas si wanita kentang itu muntah..?"

"Wah, wah, Annie dan Mikasa mukanya Poker face terus, hebat..."

"Si shota-Min wajahnya lucu! Lihat backgroundnya hitam-hitam gitu dan dia gambarnya histeris pakai garis-garis putih! Ahaha!"

"Reiner dan Connie mukanya Histeris banget..."

"Ymir mana?"

"Ah dia udah loncat turun tadi"

"Lho mana Jean?"

"Ituu... Di sebelah Armin"

"Lha itu mah Shallot kan? Kudanya Ness."

"... Um, itu Jean, Erwin."

"Oh benar juga."

"Hmm... Foto-foto ini kurang asyik nih." Celetuk Erwin bosan.

"Oke, Hannes! Naikan kecepatannya dan putar terus sampai jam 6!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Begitulah Erwin pun mendapat koleksi beralbum-album kejadian hari itu.

* * *

*tok tok tok*

"Pfft-iya ma-pfft-masuk." Erwin menahan tawanya saat Levi masuk ke dalam ruangan, membawakan setumpukan album foto lain.

"Bagaimana-pfft-keadaan yang lain?"

"Mereka lagi di klinik. 'HP' mereka sudah pada bunyi-bunyi (?)dan di screen sudah ada tulisan 'Game over'(?). Ackerman dan Leonhardt juga sudah pingsan."

"Oh begitu?-pfft- hahaha bagu-pfft-bagus..."

"... Kamu cuma lagi bosen kan bikin try out seperti ini?"

"Ahahaahha! Kok tau sih?!"

Malangnya Erwin, di luar pintu terlihat 2 sosok cewek paling ditakuti di Recon Staff mendengarkan perkataannya.

* * *

-jam 6.00 pagi-

"Huaaaahhhh-HAAAAHH?!"

Erwin berteriak sekencang mungkin begitu sadar bahwa ia, Levi, Petra, Gunther, Mike, Hanji, Shadis, Auruo, dan Hannes sedang berada di Colossal Coaster masih berada dalam baju tidur mereka.

"He-heichou! Kenapa kita tiba-tiba ada di sini?" Petra mulai histeris seakan-akan dia habis melihat titan karena dia dikelilingi cowok (plus 1 titan fangirl) hanya dalam balutan daster putih tak berlengan miliknya.

"... Tanggung jawab kau, Erwin..."

Levi, masih dengan muka poker facenya melirik ganas ke arah Erwin yang sama dengannya, masih memakai piyama biru dan topi segitiga seperti punya link.

"Haaaaaiiii pagi, Sayang-sayangkuuuu "

Hanji melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Sawney dan Bean yang ada di bawah sana.

"TUNGGU ADA SAWNEY DI BAWAAH?!" Shadis dan Mike langsung pingsan ketakutan.

"Zzzzzzz"

"Hannes! Jangan berani kamu tidur di saat seperti ini!"

"Hngg-grook? Doushite?... GYAAAAAA ADA TITAN DI BAWAAAAHH!"

"_Roller Coaster berjalan!"_

Erwin dkk hanya sempat melihat ke kiri sebentar untuk melihat Eren menekan tombol di mesin sebelum akhirnya dia melambaikan tangan dan roller coaster berjalan.

"ERREEEEEEENN JAANGAAAAANN!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

"APA-APAAN NIH?! INI LEBIH CEPAT DARI BIASANYAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"SAWNEEY! BEAAAN! JANGAN LUPA SARAPAN YAAA! MUAACH!"

"... Kubunuh kau, Erwin."

"EH?! WADUH MAAF MAAF! AMPUN TOBAAATT! GAK AKAN LAGIIII!"

Para anggota baru Recon Staff saling melihat satu sama lain dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Eren. Puter terus sampe jam 6 sore."

"Siap, Annie!"

"JANGAAAAAAAANNN!"

"Ah tapi turunin yang lain selain Erwin sehabis ini. Bisa dibunuh kita."

"Ok, Mikasa."

"EEHH?! KOK GITUU?! AMPUUN DEH AMPUUUUUUNNN!"

Sementara itu foto muncul di printer Berthold. Eren langsung turun dan ikutan melihat foto itu bareng anggota yang lain.

"Hmmm Heichou mukanya kalem aja nih gak asik."

"Wah itu si Ness mukanya jadi kayak Ganju dari BLEACH..."

"Petra pelukan sama Hanji tuh."

"Hanjinya Sendiri sibuk ngasih pesan buat 'anak-anak' nya itu."

" Ah paman Hannes muntahin bir. Ih jijik."

"Shadis dan Mike mana?"

"Tuh mereka kayaknya lupa pasang seatbelt, jatoh deket pohon situ."

"..."

* * *

-jam 5 sore-

*koaaakk koaakk*

"Heeeiii kalian beneran ninggalin ketua kalian nihhh?... Iiihhh kejam deehh...-GYAAA BEAN JANGAN MAKAN GUEE! AW! Heh! Gagak, gue masih idup! AW! AW!... Eren? Mikasa? Annie? Levi? Christa?... Soss... Heeii gue mulai pusing... Halooo?"

* * *

Author's note:

[1] Wae= masa bodo

Yaaahh... Begitulah chapter 3! Try out Roller Coaster! Terimakasih bagi IsmiHana yang datang dengan ide cemerlang ini!

Waduuh maap ya kalau anda sekalian mengharapkan yang lebih... Saya juga nulis ini gak tahu mau ditambahin apa lagi setelah try out itu...

Terimakasih bagi anda semua yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite fic-fic saya!

Mohon tinggalkan kesan anda di kolom review jika berkenan! :3


	4. KW vs TSB

Yak! Shiro lagi di sini! Terimakasih bagi anda semua yang sampai saat ini telah mendukung pembuatan semua fic sayaa!

Maaf ya, bagi yang menunggu update, saiia baru UTS... Dan, jempol Shiro kesabet gunting waktu bikin papercraft kemarin, jadi susah ngetik (TTvTT)

Jawab review:

-IsmiHana: ahahaha, terimakasih reviewnya, ya! Ooh! Silakan-silakan beli pentungan titannya! Harganya adalah mendengarkan hasil experimennya Hanji! (!) :D terimakasih ya, telah memberi ide untuk Kyojin Wonderland!

-Yumi Murakami: bener! Kan si Armin seiyuu-nya yang nyanyi ED 1, dari Linked/Sound Horizon lagi! :D. Oh, ya, silakan bawa pulang Armored Titannya! Erwin, Pixiv dan Nile juga sudah mulai me-lelang titan itu karena mereka sendiri ketakutan melihatnya! :D. Makasih sudah mereview ya!

-(guest) Cukaku: ahaha, terimakasih ya! Saya senang fic ini disukai... Eh? Unsur RivaRen? Yah, saya tidak begitu suka yaoi sih, tapi demi readers, saya akan usahakan memberi sedikit 'unsur' khusus chapter ini. Makasih sudah mereview yaaa! :D

Terimakasih juga bagi IsmiHana, Kumiko Fukuda, AkaIsRed, dan Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom yang telah memfollow!

Terimakasih kembali bagi Android5Family, IsmiHana, dan Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom yang telah memfavoritekan fic ini!

Nah, karena dimintai bikin Rivaren... Euh, begini, saya tidak begitu suka yaoi... Tapi kalau hanya 'unsur' akan saya usahakan! (Maaf ya para RivaRen fanss! TAT)

_**Terimakasih bagi IsmiHana yang telah memberi ide untuk cerita ini!**_

_**Disclaimer: SnK bukan punya saiia**_

Shiro: opening song mulai!

*Recon Staff choir bareng-bareng*

_Wohlan Freund!_

_Jetzt hier ist ein Sieg._

_Dies ist der erste Gloria._

_O, mein Freund!_

_Feiern wir diesen Sieg, für den nächs-_

Levi: OI BERISIK AMAT INI BARU JAM 5 PAGIII! *lempar gayung ke arah shiro*

* * *

Ch. 4: KW vs. TSB

Burung bercicip merdu menandakan matahari sudah kembali menyinari Dunia (dan artinya waktu 'sarapan' bagi Sawney dan Bean). Seluruh anggota Recon Staff tidur dengan pulas di asrama Kyojin Wonderland dengan damai tak terganggu sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk, seperti awal sinetron-sinetron-

TETERETETERETETETEEEETT!

GROOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

-gak jadi.

"MINNA-SSAAAAN! RISE AND SHINE!"

Teriak Hanji memakai toa raksasa setelah memainkan terompet dan pentungan titan yang dijadikan 'alarm' pagi di Recon Staff bagian timur sementara Petra sibuk membangunkan bagian barat dengan panci dan 'sedikit' bantuan dari para 'kekasih'nya Hanji yang membuat Erwin memerlukan Aspirin setelah melihat tagihan biaya perbaikan.

Kembali ke tempat Hanji, sepertinya tanpa bantuan 'kekasih'nya tercinta memang agak sulit membangunkan bagian ini. Ia pun mengambil pentungan ayam dan selang milik bapak-bapak pemadam kebarakan di luar dan masuk ke kamar satu-satu. Terdengarlah sedikit 'lamunan pagi' para anggota.

"Hnngg... Lima menit lagi... AUW! HANJI! APA-APAA- BLUBLUBLUBBBB"

"Hm? Ah, Hanji-san, oha- BLUUURRGGHHHHHH!"

"Mmm-... GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EALAH I GOTTA MOVE LIKE YEAGER!"

"EH HEIKA REVO TITAN SHIFTER JADI SINGER TITAN EH! (?)"

"HOGYAAAA HANJI! STOOP! KOLEKSI BUKU EROTISKU BASAH SEMUAAAA!"

"TIDDAAAKK! KENTAANGG!"

"SASHAAAAA!" (? Ini kentangnya?)

"AUW! AUW! HANJI STOOP! GUE UDAH BANGUUUN! AUW! AUW!

Erwin menelan aspirin dan ber-facepalm ria setelah mendengar 'lamunan' tersebut

* * *

"Siaaapp...gerak!" Perintah Gunther di depan lapangan yang penuh dengan staff yang basah dan menangis setelah disiram Hanji dan mendapat 'hadiah' dari Sawney dan Bean.

Setelah mempersiapkan barisan, Gunther menyingkir ke arah samping untuk memperlihatkan ketua Recon Staff yang kelihatannya sudah stress dari pagi dan kena overdosis aspirin #plakked. Hanji pun membisikan sesuatu di telinga Erwin dan serentak ia langsung berbinar-binar dan ceria kembali. Mulailah dia membuka gulungan kertas yang ketika dibuka langsung jatuh dan bergelinding mengelilingi dunia sampai akhirnya berada di belakang Erwin lagi.

"Eh-hemm! Baiklah! Untuk ceramah saya kali ini..." Erwin berseru sambil menjatuhkan gulungan kertas yang tadi dia pegang dan ternyata yang dipegangnya hanyalah secarik kertas kecil bergambarkan hello kitty(?) warna pink sekecil ukuran semut (?). Semua anggota langsung berfacepalm bahkan suara 'plak' bisa terdengar di semua penjuru Kyojin Wonderland.

"Demi perkembangan Kyojin Wonderland, Hari ini semua anggota Recon Staff akan survei ke tempat hiburan lain! Biaya perjalanan ditanggung oleh Kyojin Wonderland! Tujuan survei kita sekarang adalah...

**TRANS STUDIO BANDUNG!**

Oke, itu saja, siap-siap sekarang karena kita akan ke Bandung dalam waktu 5 detik... Yang tidak hadir harus menjadi maskot kyojin wonderland yaitu colossal titan berpakaian lolita berlagak ala waria selama sebulan. Yak, dismis! 5..."

Semua anggota Recon Staff langsung panik-panikan lari ke arah kamar masing-masing dan mencari koper.

"4..."

Semua orang berteriak-teriak pada roommate mereka dimana koper berada.

"3..."

Semua buru-buru memasukan barang dan baju ke dalam koper.

"2..."

Mereka semua menutup koper secara bersamaan dan tanpa mempedulikan pintu, loncat lewat jendela ke arah lapangan.

"1..."

Semua mencari tempat mereka baris tadi.

"0!"

Semua terkapar jatuh ke tanah saking capek dan paniknya.

"Yak! Bagus! Ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Erwin dengan senyum inosen dan tegas seolah tak mempedulikan derita bawahan-bawahannya (minus mereka yang sudah lama berada di Recon Staff karena diberi sedikit (SEDIKIT) belas kasihan oleh Erwin).

Mereka pun langsung berangkat ke bandara yang terletak di bagian pinggir Kyojin Wonderland menaiki kud- eh... Tunggu, apa ini? Itu bukan kuda, itu SEPEDA RODA TIGA!

"Survei ke-57 Recon Staff... SUZUMEEEE!" Teriak Erwin.

* * *

_-(di depan)Bandara Husein, 10.56 a.m-_

"Yak! Kita sampaai!" Teriak Erwin yang sekarang telah memakai baju ala turis, celana pendek, kacamata hitam dan topi lebar- dasar norak #plak

Para Staff lain, saking buru-burunya tadi mempersiapkan barang, tetap memakai seragam Recon Staff yang basah karena keringat.

"Gyaaahh... Di sini panas banget..." Eren mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hmm... Namanya juga daerah tropis..." Jawab Armin.

"..."

"Kenapa, Connie?"

"Ah, nggak, kok rasanya dari tadi semua yang ngeliat kita ngomongin kita lagi 'cosplay'. Cosplay itu apa?"

"Cosplay? Apa ya?" Tanya Eren yang IQ nya sama-sama rendah.

Mikasa dan Armin pergi karena kedua teman baka ini kalaupun dijelasin gak akan mungkin ngerti.

* * *

"Haaaaa~ jadi ini TSB yaa?" Eren melihat ke semua arah begitu sampai di tempat membeli tiket di TSB. Iya sih, tempatnya palingan cuma segede Taman Trost di Kyojin Wonderland. Ah, nggak, mungkin lebih kecil. Tapi minimal di sini gak ada titan dan ada AC. "Erwin mana?"

"Tuh lagi beli tiket dengan baju noraknya." Mikasa menunjuk ke arah Erwin yang sedang membeli tiket dengan muka berbinar-binar dan dilihatin semua orang yang di situ.

"Mama, orang itu aneh."

"Hush jangan dilihatin, nanti kamu ketularan."

"..." Semua anggota staff sweatdrop

* * *

"NAH! Anak-anak, #plak sekarang kalian semua ambil tiket ini dan uang jajan ini! Main sana sepuasnya! Ohohohohohohohohoooo!" Erwin langsung melompat-lompat masuk ke dalam TSB.

"Emm... Bukannya kita ke sini mau survei ya?"

"Tauk ah."

"Tauk lah. Lumayan kan dikasih 200 ribu sama Erwin, masuk aja yuk! Cobain semua wahana! "

* * *

_-Yamaha coaster_

"Gak, Armin. NO WAY." Eren langsung menolak ketika akhirnya duduk di kursi coaster di sebelah Armin.

"Kenapa? Kayaknya asik lho..."

"Gue trauma sama kejadian yang berkaitan dengan roller coaster tempo hari ini."

"Sudahlah... Ini kan bukan di KW lagi, Eren... Lihat! Om (?) Erwin lagi asik main, paman Hannes juga gak ad-"

"Roller Coaster berjalan!" Eren dan Armin melihat sebentar ke arah atas mereka dan melihat bahwa Hannes telah menyamar sebagai pembalap yang di TV depan (entah gimana caranya).

"...Apa gue bilang."

Roller coaster pun berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan banyak teriakan dari 2 anggota survei ini.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"PAMAN HANNES BUKAN MANUSIAAA!"

Eren dan Armin pun menutup mata saking takutnya, lalu begitu mereka merasa ini sudah berhenti, mereka membuka mata lagi.

'Lho?'

'Kok malah adanya langit biru ya?' Batin mereka.

Roller Coaster pun kembali berjalan mundur disertai cacian kepada Hannes.

* * *

-_Vertigo-_

"E-eren, kamu beneran mau nyo-nyobain ini?" Armin gemetaran lagi di tempat.

"Iya, kayaknya mirip Kyojin Copter, belum pernah nyobain sih, tapi kayaknya asik! (Dan, gue pengen balas dendam soal yang tadi.)"

"Eh? Kamu bilang sesuatu, Eren?"

"Hm? Nggak kok!"

"... Aku akan duduk di sebelah Eren."

"Eeh? Gak mau! Mau di KW atau dimanapun masa gue harus selalu sama kamu, Mikasa?!"

"Karena kau itu...

...

HOPELESS." #JLEB

"Iya, rasanya Eren terus yang kena punishment game kan?" Balas Reiner di belakang mereka #JLEB #JLEB

"... Dan jangan kuingatkan bahwa kau tidak pernah menang sparring dariku." #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB

"Pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa membunuh satu Titan pun sampai episode 24, ah nggak, mungkin sampai 30 pun nggak." #JLE- "eh bentar kan aku yang membunuh banyak titan di episode 7..."

"Ya, itu saat kau di tubuh titan-mu, bocah, bukan di TUBUH ASLIMU." #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB

"Kamu dijadikan bahan meme lagi." #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB

"Itu namanya takdir, Eren! (?)" #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB #JLEB

Eren akhirnya nyerah dan duduk terpaku di salah satu kursi vertigo disebelah Mikasa.

"%¥$«÷*# "',!" Teriak Eren ketika Vertigo mulai berputar.

"EREN, BEGINI TUH ASIK YA?!" Armin harus memanggil sahabatnya di seberang situ dengan keras karena: 1. TSB itu rame banget. 2. Dia sendiri sudah panik kayak habis melihat teman2nya dibunuh female titan. 3. Orangnya sendiri sudah tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi karena suaranya sendiri sudah menutupi semua suara.

"..." Mikasa dan Annie tetap diam seribu bahasa. Apa bedanya ini dengan 3D maneuver, pikir mereka.

"ANNIE! ARLOJIMU ILANG!" Teriak Reiner di sebelah Annie yang saking paniknya berteriak-teriak.

"Wah bener." Jawab Annie datar dan mereka berdua melihat ke belakang dan melihat Armin kepalanya sudah berdarah terjeduk arloji Annie.

"Min, bersihin darahnya, itu arloji hadiah ortu gue."

Reiner pun langsung menyiapkan perban dan tisu ketika Vertigo sudah mulai turun.

* * *

"Armin, Armin... Bisa-bisanya kamu tuh kejeduk Arloji..." Eren berkacak pinggang di sebelah temannya yang sedang di perban kepalanya oleh Reiner di bangku dekat Vertigo.

"Ya gimana gue mau ngehindar? Lagi dibolak-balik(?) Begitu tiba-tiba dateng arloji ke kepala! Serius! Rasanya kayak dipukul female titan aja!"

"Hm. Untung arlojiku selamat." Annie dengan tenangnya memakai arloji tersebut di tangan.

"..."

"Minna! Cobain itu yuk!" Sasha menunjuk ke arah wahana yang ada di sebelah Vertigo sementara Eren dengan diam-diam melepas arloji Annie dan menaruhnya di saku Annie.

* * *

_-Giant Swing_

"Wah ini kayaknya asik." Eren pun mengambil tempat antrian yang tidak bisa dikatakan sepi.

"Antre nya penuh ya..."

"Iya..."

"Hoi bocah, ngapain kalian ngantri?" Levi tiba-tiba berkata dari sebelah Eren.

"Lha?! Heichou, kenapa heichou ngantrinya di barisan VIP?!"

"Hm? Tiket kalian gak VIP?"

"Ah, heichou, kan pak Erwin bilang dia mau bayar hutangnya kepada kita kan? Soal makan di Sushi tei itu lho..." Petra menjawab dari belakang Levi.

"Oh iya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Ya sudah, berjuanglah, Bocah." Levi pun pergi ke arah depan antrian

"LICIK!"

"Hm? Tapi majunya cepet... Orangnya gak terlalu banyak ternyata..."

"Yah sekolah swasta pada UTS sih... Wajar kalo TSB kosong gini."

Lalu Eren dkk pun maju ke depan antrian di mana sebenarnya para pengunjung lain 'diusir' oleh tindakan 'abnormal' Erwin yang bersinar-bersinar lompat-lompat ke mana-mana sambil rambut palsunya terbang #ehtunggu #what

* * *

"Mohon mundur sedikit dan pasang pengaman... Lalu pasang tali... Lalu..." Jelas si mas-mas yang tiap hari kerjanya mengumumkan hal yang sama beribu-ribu kali. Wajar, sekarang nadanya bosan, sudah berkali-kali seperti itu, sekarang dapet grup yang lagi cosplay semua dengan ketua yang abnormal lagi.

"Tuhan, kumohon paman Hannes jangan pernah muncul lagi di fic ini."

"Hussiah! Jangan nyumpahin orang, kamu, Eren!"

"Sabar, Eren... Nanti di manga chapter-"

"Huss, Armin, Fic ini Manga-spoiler-free. Jangan kasitau spoiler."

"..."

"Heichou, heichou kok pucat?"

"... Diam kamu, Eren."

"Ah, begini, Eren, Sebenarnya-"

"Petra... Headphone 'gudang rahasia'-mu akan kuumumkan lho kalau kau comel."

"!AMPUN, HEICHOOUU!"

"? Memang Heichou kenapa sih? Rasanya dari tadi kakinya berge-...OOH! HEICHOU TAKUT KETINGG- BUUGHHH!"

Eren langsung dipukul sangat keras kepalanya oleh pedang yang entah dari mana diambil Levi sehingga Eren terkapar di kursinya Giant Swing (dan Mikasa beraura gelap). Nah, Sementara Giant Swing berjalan, mari kita lihat kondisi sang ketua berwibawa yang entah kenapa di fandom-nya selalu jadi orang aneh.

* * *

"Erwin, kamu pake baju yang agak normalan dikit napa..." Mike dengan kesal melipat tangan sambil mengawasi ketuanya lompat-lompat ala tomcat (?) Mengelilingi TSB sambil menyebarkan glitter kemana-mana layaknya si pangeran dari Marchen.

"Ng? Ini normal kok." Jawab Erwin sambil berwajah polos seperti ini :3

"..." Mike dengan garis-garis biru muncul di kepala, mengamati Erwin yang sekarang bajunya baju ala shinigami seperti yang dipakai para staff di bagian dekat dunia lain.'

'_**siapa sih yang memilih dia jadi ketua?'**_ batin mike

* * *

"Heh, tadi lumayan asik." Eren menaruh kedua tangan di kepala sambil berjalan keluar wahana.

"Asik? Lha elu teriak-teriak setinggi mungkin, Vocaloid pun ga mungkin bisa nandingin!" Armin berkata masih gemetaran.

"Hoo? Kalian nantang gue?"

"HEE? Miku salah masuk fandom atau apa ini?"

"Oh tenang, gue tinggal memakai 'vessel' gue yang seiyuu-nya sama bernama Ymir." Jawab 'Miku' berambut coklat pendek itu.

"Heichou, heichou gak apa-apa?"

"Eren, tenang saja, kau juga sudah tahu kan, dia takut ketingg-" Petra langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri supaya koleksinya tidak dibocorkan oleh Levi.

"Ngapain lu peduli, jaeger?"

"Hn? Nggak sih, maksudku, Heichou kan sudah takut ketinggian, kita juga nggak tahu kalau wahana itu aman atau nggak buat Heichou, soalnya kan tinggi Heichou itu di bawah rata-rat-"

Eren dipukul sampai mental ke atas Giant Swing oleh Tsun Tsun Power-nya (?) Levi.

* * *

_- trans broadcast museum_

"Wah ini tempat apa?" Eren celingak-celinguk seperti anak kecil

"Baca tulisan di luar, Jaeger." Annie dengan sinis menjawab ke Eren

"Hmm... Kayaknya mah tempat semacem 'museum' sejarah trans 7 deh..."

"Teng kyu peri mach, kapten obfius." Eren nge-sok berbahasa inggris dengan alaynya.

"Hei ada tempat dubbing buat bolang!"

"Coabain, yuk. Tuh ada subtitle-nya!"

"Oke, kita coba satu-satu!"

"Yang menang akan dapet tambahan uang jajan!" Erwin tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pintu dengan kostum ayam(?).

"YOOOOOSSSHH!"

1. Eren

"Ehm... Tunggu, ini langsung diomongin ke mike? Oke..." Kata Eren sambil berkata ke kepala mike- bukan mike untuk membesarkan suara, tapi Mike Zakarius.

"'Bolang! Kamu ada di wall maria 5 tahun lalu?'

'Iya.'

'Wah, hebat! Bagaimana bentuk titan armored itu?'

'Sama aja kayak titan biasa sih'

'Iya, yang biasa tuh yang gimana?'

'Yang bikin kita pengen teriak TATAKAE! Gitu, ngerti gak?'"

2. Mikasa

"Mana Mike?... Oke, hajimemasho.

'Eren! Kamu gapapa?'

'Daijobu, daijobu.'

'Eren! Wortelnya dimakan!'

'Eren... Jangan bilang kau punya perasaan kepadanya?'

'SHE IS NOT YOUR WAIFU.'

'Erenerenerenerenereneren...'"

3. Armin

"Eto... Ng... Aku nggak usah deh..."

4. Annie dan Levi

"NO."

5. Erwin

"Oke, kumulai ya...

'Otamegane! Ngapain kamu di sini?'

'Titantitantitan'

'Lho? Ada si pencari mati ya?'

'TATAKAE!'

'Wah ada heich-'"

Erwin dipukul sampe pingsan oleh Eren, Levi dan Hanji.

* * *

_-Science Center_

"Eren! Eren! Sini!" Armin menarik-narik tangan Eren masuk ke dalam science center.

"Aw, aw, iya, iya, Armin, jangan tarik tangan gu- EALAH LU JANGAN NARIK TANGAN GUE SEKERAS ITU! KESELEO ONYOOON!"

Mikasa entah darimana sudah mengeluarkan Counterp*in, beras kencur dan s*l*npas.

"Science center? Hemm, gak bisa dibilang ini tempat favoritku sih..."

"Oh iya, Eren ulangan fisika kemaren dapet berapa?"

"... Kepo amat, lu, Sasha..."

"? Kalo gitu tanya heichou deh! Kan heichou yang meriksa! Eren dapet berapa?" Levi pun langsung mengeluarkan map daftar nilai dari belakang rambut(?)

"Ehmm... Eren jaeger... 42."

"HAH?! EREN GUE PIKIR LU TIPE ORANG YANG PINTER FISIKA?!"

"Gue berapa?"

"Mikasa Ackerman... 98"

"Akh sial, jadi jawaban yang itu beneran salah..."

"Wess lah yang ranking 1 gitu loh... Kalo aku berapa?"

"Sasha Brauss... 67."

"Amiiinn pas KKM!"

"Armin berapa?"

"Ga usah ditanya pun kayaknya kamu tahu kan?"

"? Berapa?"

"100."

"Wah artinya Eren yang nilainya paling rendah dong?"

"Gak. Connie Springer juga dapet 5... Dari 100."

"Wut."

"Eren, Connie, remedial hari senen, jam 3 sore, latihan 3DMG sambil menghindari serbuan sawney dan bean danmembuat laporan tentang titan minimal 30 lembar, kuberi waktu 2 jam. Oh iya, TULIS TANGAN PAKAI PENA BULU."

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK!"

Di dalam science center, entah gimana caranya grup terbagi-bagi karena mereka jalan-jalan sendiri. Pembagian sebagai berikut: Eren-Levi-Annie, Mikasa-Armin-Hanji, Jean-Sasha-Connie, Auruo-Gunther-Petra, Bert-Reiner-Ymir-Christa.

"Hm? Ini tempat tidur paku apaan?" Eren bertanya sambil megang-megang paku di situ.

"Katanya mah, gak akan sakit kalau lu tiduran di situ." Annie membaca penjelasan yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Emm, Heichou sama Annie aja deh yang coba.."

"?"

"?"

"Di sini dikatakan tinggi maksimal 170, kalau lebih dari itu kakinya gak akan bisa lurus..."

#JLEB di kepala Annie dan Levi terlihat besar-besar terdapat panah dari balon kata yang diomongkan Eren, lalu mereka berdua mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Hari itu Eren Jaeger menerima peringatan kelam; ia dilempar ke tempat tidur paku oleh Levi dan Annie.

"HANJI SAN! LIHAT DI SINI ADA PEMBUAT TOPAN!"

"WAATT?! ARMIN LIHAT SINI ADA TEMPAT SIMULASI BALON UDARA!"

"HANJI SAN DI SINI ADA SIMULASI PENCERNAAN!"

"PENCERNAAN TITAN?!"

Mikasa hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan sambil memperhatikan kedua 'calon ilmuwan titan' temannya ini lari-lari dan teriak-teriak ke comberan (?) Saking senengnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. 'Pasangan yang cocok banget. Ada shipnya gak ya?' Batin Mikasa.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Mikasa teralihkan ke arah grup Jean-Sasha-Connie yang sibuk mencoba pengukur cengkaraman tangan.

"Wah hebat amat lu dapet 120, Sha! Gue aja cuma 100!"

"Heh! Gue juga dapet 125, Connie!"

"Gue males ngakuin, napa, heh, Jean?"

"DIEM KAU MUKA AYAM KAYAK TOKIWA DARI SILVER SPOON."

"DIEM KAU MUKA KUDA YANG SUARANYA MIRIP KISHOU TANIYAMA."

"DIA EMANG SEIYUU GUE GOBLOK!"

"TERUS GUE MUSTI BILANG WOW GITU?!"

KRAK!

"?!"

Jean dan Connie serentak melihat ke arah mesin pengukur genggaman yang sekarang hancur oleh genggaman Mikasa.

* * *

"Oke, kostum ayam udah gue cobain, sekarang mau gima- OI KALIAN NGAPAIN NGE SHOOT GUE LAGI DI TOILET?! KE WAHANA SELANJUTNYA SANAAA!"

* * *

_-Marvel Superheroes the ride 4D_

"Heehh... Gue pikir antriannya bakal sedikit, eh malah jadi sepanjang ini..." Eren duduk di atas pembatas pager antrian ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Nih, minum gih. Kita nunggu paling cepet juga seperapat jam lagi."

"Ah, makasih, Rivaille heichou." Eren mengambil mogu-mogu (#eren suka ya?) Dingin yang dibelikan Levi setelah Levi menyelinap diam-diam ke luar, membeli minuman dan kembali mengantri bareng yang lain. Tiba-tiba Mikasa menarik kerah baju Levi dan berbisik kepadanya diiringi theme song Jellal dari fairy tail.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu, cebol."

"Maksud apa?" Levi menjawab datar.

"apa maksudmu mengantri bareng Eren padahal kau punya tiket VIP, hah?"

"... Menurutmu?" Levi pun memukul pelan tangan Mikasa dan menyelinap keluar lagi untuk membeli minuman.

_***(Shiro tiba-tiba muncul ngomong pakai toa bareng Erwin) beberapa menit kemudian...***_

"Sebetulnya tuh heichou namanya 'Levi' atau 'Rivaille' sih?" Armin dengan shotanya #upsngomongkataTabu#plak bertanya.

"Tauk ah. Nama gue aja gue masih bingung sebetulnya 'yeager', 'jager' atau 'jaeger'."

"Commander kita juga entah 'Erwin', 'Irvin', 'Ervin' atau 'Irwin'."

"Hanji juga sering dibilang 'Hange'"

"Oi bocah-bocah, kita sudah bisa masuk tuh."

Sesampainya di dalam, terdapat banyak kursi-kursi yang dijadikan bertumpuk seperti per grup (Shiro bingung ngejelasinnya gimana ._.) Eren dengan cepat duduk di kursi paling tengah dan memakai kacamata 3D di situ. Sementara Armin duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Eren, Levi dan Mikasa berantem menentukan siapa yang duduk di kursi kanannya Eren dengan yo-yo (?). Annie pun memanfaatkan kesempatan dan mencolong kursi tersebut dari mereka dan memaksa mereka duduk di kursi atas.

Setelah itu pun mereka diberi aturan blablabla oleh mbak seksi #ehh di situ dan layar pun menjadi gelap, semua anggota Survei menonton, bersiap-siap untuk film 4D Marvel yang berisi Hulk, IronMan, Captain America, dkk yang mereka antriin selama setengah jam.

*Jeng jengg*

Film mulai berputar, menampakkan Iron man yang sedang menunjukan punggung dan setelah itu berputar ke arah penonton.

...

...

...

"PAMAN HANNES?!"

-ya, yang ternyata memiliki wajah Hannes. Bukan hanya iron man saja, ternyata semua karakter di dalam layar berwajah Paman Hannes.

Eren dan Armin facepalm sampai mati (?) di tempat.

* * *

"Oke... Kalau gitu aku nyamar jadi J*ck Sparrow saja deh buat nakut-nakutin mere- ADUH! SIAPA YANG TADI LEMPAR KALENG HAH?!"

Jawaban: Shiro.

* * *

-_Trans City Theater~ Kabayan goes to Hollywood_

"Akhirnya... 'Wahana' yang tena-"

"EREEEEENN! TATSUKETEEE!"

"Lha?! Sasha? Lu kenapa?" Sasha hanya menunjuk ke arah para pemain yang mestinya memerankan theater ini semuanya pingsan akibat terpeleset kulit pisang yang habis dimakan Sasha, di belakang mereka ada direktur yang dengan sangat marah mengejar Sasha ala female titan.

"ANAK SIALAAANN LU PIKIR LU BISA KABUUR?!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Sasha langsung sembunyi di belakang Eren ketika tiba-tiba Erwin muncul menghentikan direktur tersebut sambil memakai kostum J*ck Sparrow.

"Tunggu, mbak... Kalem, kalem... Pokoknya anda perlu pemain pengganti kan?"

"? Iya..."

Erwin pun mengedipkan sebelah mata pada staff-staffnya tercinta.

* * *

"Erwin? Gue denger pemainnya ada yang terluka akibat staff kita? Gak papa tuh?" Pixiv duduk di kursi penonton sebelah Nile sambil memberikan popcorn Erwin yang tadi dititipi.

"Yep. Semua sudah beres, sekarang tonton saja." Erwin pun duduk ketika lampu dimatikan dan tirai terangkat. Dan Nile sudah mengharapkan adanya cewek-cewek yang menari dan menyanyi itu...

...Hanya untuk disambut oleh banyak Hannes yang menarinya dipimpin oleh sasha, anehnya, Hannes-Hannes itu mukanya muka tak berekspresi, seperti gambar meme yang mukanya sekedar tempel.

Nile dan Pixiv bengong di tempat sementara Erwin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah semua selesai menyanyi (yang penuh dengan nada sumbang karena ga tahu lagunya dan Sasha terpeleset ala Revo), menari dan Sasha mendapat piala penghargaan (palsu) Connie pun datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak dan kertas.

Sesampainya di depan Sasha, ia memperhatikan kertas itu baik-baik lalu mengucapkan dialognya.

"Eh... Eum... 'Wah, perunjukan tadi hebat sekali!'" Setelah itu sasha membalik tangan yang berisi notes naskah.

"Eh... Tunggu, ini tulisan gue? Jelek amat... 'Tar ga bisa kebaca... Eh-hemm! 'Eh, iya... Makasih...'"

"Ehm... Dialog selanjutnya-" Connie terhenti di situ dengan mata terbelalak.

"WOI NANAONAN INI GUE GA AKAN MAU NGELAMAR DIA NIKAH YA SORI AJA!" Conni pun melemparkan kotak cincin ke arah kursi penonton, berharap dapat memukul bosnya yang menentukan peran, yang dengan sangat tidak elegan mendarat di kepala bapak presiden yang sedang berkunjung. Dan tanpa melihat balik, dia dan sasha pergi ke belakang panggung. Scene pun beralih ke arah 'Kabayan' yang ada di desa.

"Ehm... 'Aku ingin sekali jadi bintang hollywood seperti itu... Hebatnya...'" Eren berkata-kata sambil mengintip ke belakang arlojinya yang ternyata ditulisi contekan naskah.

"Mimpi aja lu! Kerja sana, kerja!"

"(Eh aing si Jean nyuri kesempatan nyuruh-nyuruh gue apa?)"

"(Woy cepetan bilang naskah selajutnya!)" Bisik Jean.

"(Oke... Lho...lho..mLHOO?!)"

"?"

"(Naskah gue ilang!)"

"Eh sialan lu naskah cuma 1 tauk!"

"Berisik amat lu, muka kuda! Napa juga lu nggak potokopi hah?!"

"EH ELU NANTANG GUE?!"

"LU PIKIR?!"

Dan scene tersebut ditutup tirai supaya penonton tidak perlu melihat kedua rival ini berantem.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tirai dibuka dan menunjukan Jean dan Eren yang sudah babak belur dipukuli sapu oleh Corporalnya.

"'Kabayan, menurutmu, cerita ini mustinya gimana?'"

"'Bikin aja, daripada dilemparin lagi sama si kurca-" BLETAK! Kini Eren dilempari pel yang beratnya 5 ton karena terbuat dari emas 260 karat (?). Sekali lagi tirai ditutup dan, dengan cerita ngasal para pemeran pengganti ini, tirai dibuka kembali menunjukan Eren yang kepalanya sudah diperban dan setengah menangis.

"Pergi kau, kabayan, ini bukan tempat buatmu." Ymir menendang Eren dengan kasar menggunakan pelindung titanium (?).

"WOI YMIR NENDANG TE KIRA-KIRA ATUH!" Eren tiba-tiba merasakan adanya aura jahat dari belakang panggung dan ia meneruskan dialognya. "E-ehm, maksudku... (Ceritanya gimana sih?) Wah, kalau begitu aku musti bagaimana?"

"Perlu bantuan, nak?" Levi tiba-tiba turun dengan papan kaca sambil (ngasal) memainkan piano.

Tiba-tiba Eren, yang luka tadi membuatnya berdarah, menjatuhkan arlojinya dan berniat mengambil, tapi-

DUAAARRRR!

Petir menggelegar kemana-mana dan ruangan dipenuhi asap dan kilauan yang membutakan mata (kecuali Erwin yang masih asik makan popcorn pakai kacamata hitam), lalu dari ketiadaan tiba-tiba muncul rogue titan, yang setelah itu menjatuhkan papan kaca tersebut. Untungnya, Levi cekatan dan memakai 3DMG untuk kabur, tapi sayang, piano berharga jutaan rupiah itu hancur lebur karena jatuh.

"Apa-apaan nih? Si Eren itu..." Annie, sebetulnya merasa pengen ikutan, pun berubah jadi titan dengan alasan 'mau menghentikan Eren'.

Tiba tiba saat Annie dan Eren sedang asik-asiknya main real-life-RPG (?), atap hancur dan memunculkan telapak kaki raksasa colossal titan, dan pintu belakang hancur diterobos armored titan.

Mikasa dan yang lain menggunakan 3DMG untuk membantu Eren dan meyakinkan penonton ini akting (GAGAL 100 persen).

Tiba-tiba para titan ikutan dan ikut menari-nari di panggung, Moe titan memimpin dan menyanyi sementara Ymir yang ternyata nemu wine di ruang ganti dan mabuk sekarang, malah bernyanyi 'world is mine' di atas moe titan dan menjadi sorotan lampu.

Para staff yang bosan akhirnya malah menggunakan 3DMG untuk main sirkus-sirkusan dan sering jatuh dan mati. Akhirnya tirai ditutup oleh sang manajer teater.

Para penonton (kecuali Erwin yang sudah mati ketawa) sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

"Ahh... Capek tadi habis manggung, ya, Armin?" Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi saat sudah ada di luar teater (yang sudah hancur) "... Armin?" Mendengar sahabatnya tidak menjawab, dia membalikan badan untuk melihat...

Dia sendirian.

...

...

...

'Anjir siah demi Moira gue sendirian di tempat asing banyak orang yang ada penculiknya... Eh tunggu gue bisa berubah jadi titan kalau ada yang mau nyulik... Eh nggak! Tsb nya bisa-bisa ancur nanti! Geblek mami carla... Sekarang gue di mana? Euleuh siah ren lu nyasar lagi... Nggak! Gue nggak nyasar! Iya, gue nyasar... NGGAK! IYA! NGGAK!IYA! ASTAGA INI OTAK GUE ERROR KEBANYAKAN DICULIK TITAN YA?!' Batin Eren.

"Oi, Jaeger lu ngapain?"

Eren pun melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya untuk menyadari bahwa ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Levi.

"Kalo Mikasa dan yang lain lagi nyariin kamu di depan situ tuh."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahh heichhooooooooouuuu!" Eren lari ke arah Levi berlinang air mata, lalu berhenti di depan Levi dan membungkuk berterimakasih setelah itu lari ke arah tempat Mikasa dan Armin.

"... Oi di situ mah ke arah Lost City, onyon..." Sayang, peringatan Levi tidak terdengar oleh si titan shifter yang buta arah itu.

* * *

_-Lost City: Jelajah._

"Eren!" Mikasa langsung memanggil nama Eren begitu ia melihat Eren lari-lari ke arah Lost City, kebetulan sekali Mikasa sedang di situ.

"MIKASAAAA! ARMIIIINN!" Eren masih berlinang air mata layaknya anak umur 3 tahun. "Lho? Kalian ngapain di sini?"

"Kita mau naik ini." Petra menunjuk ke wahana Jelajah yang mirip wahana waterslide yang berbentuk temple.

*Shiro dan Erwin muncul lagi dengan background ombak(?)* sesampainya di dalam wahana yang sekarang berjalan naik ke arah sluncuran!*

"Eren, mulai sekarang kayaknya kamu harus beli HP deh..."

Mikasa berpangku tangan sambil menceramahi Eren, Sekalian, wahana ini lambat di bagian awanya, mending kalau mau pegangan saat sudah sampai di bagian jatuhnya.

"Eeh? Gak mau! Nanti ancur kalo aku berubah jadi titan nanti! Lagian pulsa tuh mahal!"

"Taruh saja HP-nya di dalam baju, gak akan hancur kok."

"Wah beneran, Annie?"

"Lu gak percaya sama titan shifter yang lebih berpengalaman darimu?"

"... ! TUNGGUU!" Teriak Armin tiba-tiba.

"?"

"?"

"?"

"Kalau kita lagi ngomong asik-asikan begini... Biasanya Shiro bakal munculin-"

"Wahana berjalan!"

Sekali lagi semua orang melihat ke arah kiri dan melihat Hannes.

Lalu kapal mereka meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh sampai-sampai airnya meluap ke seluruh penjuru TSB yang mengakibatkan tsunami dengan saun epek (?) Yang sama dengan waktu colossal titan menyerang tembok.

Oh, tidak, mereka tidak mungkin lupa untuk mengutuk dan membunuh Hannes setelah itu.

* * *

Setelah itu grup 3 orang default party (?) Shingeki no kyojin itu naik wahana 'sky pirates' untuk mengeringkan baju.

"Tapi... Apa itu?!"

"Mikasa! Belakangmu!"

"Ada... Ada Shiro!" #PLAK eren ditampar Shiro.

"Ereen! Cepetan omongin dialogmu sekarang juga! Kalo nggak nilai UTS-mu gue kasitau ke Mikasa!"

"Hiiii! Oke, oke... Eh-heem...

Ada... Ada..."

"Tunggulah ke chapter selanjutnya untuk 'KW vs. TSB, part 2!'"

"Yak, minnasaaaann... Arigatoou!"

*tirai ditutup*

* * *

**A/N:**

Oke, lumayan panjang juga ya... Tapi, daripada membuat kalian menunggu cerita seluruh TSB dari author yang lagi kehilangan inspirasi ini, KW vs. TSB nya dibagi jadi 2 bagian! Silakan menanti chapter selajutnyaaa! :D oh iya, unsur rivaren itu akan seperi M!A, bertahan sampai selesai ada di TSB, maaf kalau tidak seperi yang diharapkan ya...

Eren: woy, thor! Udah kan, gue udah nraktirin lu sushi! Sekarang balikin rapor gue! Sebelum Mikasa liha- AH!

Mikasa: *melihat baik2 rapor Eren*

Mikasa: Eren, nanti malam jangan harap dapat makan malam. Ambil bantal dan duduk di sana, siap-siap ceramahan 3 jam.

Eren: TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!

Shiro: baik, mari cuekin Eren, bersediakah anda semua meninggalkan review, pembaca tersayang?

Eren: JANGAN CUEKIN, SIALAAAANN!


End file.
